


On the Spot

by phisen, TenchiKai



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Drunken Shenanigans, Fluff, M/M, Never Have I Ever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-03
Updated: 2017-03-03
Packaged: 2018-09-28 02:49:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10067129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phisen/pseuds/phisen, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TenchiKai/pseuds/TenchiKai
Summary: The gang decides to play a game of "Never Have I Ever." This is how it goes.





	

**Author's Note:**

> (phisen)  
> Something to clear the air. XD Happy Friday!
> 
> (TenchiKai)  
> Forgive me, for I have sinned. XD

“Okay, so you’re in, Phichit?” Christophe sounded serious. 

“No way, I’m staying sober. Someone has to post this all over social media.”

 “Spoilsport. Yuuri? You’re in though, right?”

 “I’m not sure…” A shy, quiet response. If Victor was in, he was, too.

 “Oh, don’t be like that! It’ll be fun!”

 “Hey, where’s the old man, by the way?” Yuri said from underneath the hood of his jacket.

 “Getting the booze.” JJ’s voice sounded aloof. He wasn’t really interacting with the others and played with his phone instead. Something about being bored because his fiance wouldn’t be around this competition.

 “Hope he gets a lot,” Christophe interjected. “So, JJ? You’re in too. And… Yuri? You’re allowed to drink now, right?”

 “I’m not going to play any game if you guys are going to be gross.”

 “Okay, so… I’m in. JJ’s in. Yuuri’s… still deciding, I take it? Yuri’s… Honestly, you might wanna sit this one out. I’m just saying. And… Victor’s definitely in. Phichit, there’s still time for you to change your mind...”

 “No. Thanks.”

 They were interrupted by a knock. Phichit got to his feet and opened the door.

 “Hi! I take it you’ve been waiting for me?” Victor sounded excited as he came through the door. “I got good stuff too. Vodka!”

 Very few oohs and aahs were uttered. This wasn’t going to end well. Or… that’s just a matter of personal preference.

* * *

 “It’ll be okay, Yuuri. Just say you’re in!” Victor’s eyes were gleaming, trying to convince him to say yes. Against his better judgment, he did.

 “So,” Christophe said, the smile sounding in his voice. “I’ll explain the rules, even if most of you already know. We each have to say something we haven’t done. If someone else has done that _thing_ they have to take a drink. It’s simple, harmless fun.”

 Yuuri didn’t believe him.

 Phichit, who had kept his phone in his jacket pocket thus far to everyone’s surprise, beamed. “Pass me some vodka so I can give everyone a shot. I’ve got a great first question.”

 Chris passed the drinks and the glasses to Phichit. “Never have I ever made the ice _wet_ , if you know what I mean.” He locked eyes with Chris, who took his first shot. “See,” Phichit added. “Easy.”

 “Okay,” Yuri said. “I think this is where I tag out.” Disgust colored his face. “I have a ride anyway.”

 “Wait, Yuri!” Christophe stood up, motioned him to sit down. “Humor us. Just one question before you go?”

 “Fine…” Yuri sat back down. “I’m gonna make all you assholes drunk, easy.” Everyone looked at him with raised eyebrows. “Never have I ever had sex.” Everyone took a shot.

 “Yuuurrriii. That was mean.” Christophe frowned. “Fine, go if you’re not going to play along.”

 “Honestly, are we going to do this properly or not? Man… we’re wasting time talking when we could be drinking instead.” JJ suddenly decided to butt in, sounding annoyed.

 A knock was heard, yet again.

 “What is this, some bad sitcom?” JJ sounded really irritated. “Just open the door, throw the kid out, and let’s go already!”

 “Who’s that guy again,” Victor said whilst pointing with his thumb over his shoulder.

 “There, there… No need to fight, right? Come on, Victor…” Yuuri did his best to disarm the situation.

 “Is someone going to get the door or not?”

 “Screw you. Especially you, JJ,” Yuri said as he walked across the room and opened the door. “Thank god, Beka. You’re just in time.” He left without a second glance at the seemingly mismatched gang of five.

 “I’d like to,” Christophe said under his breath.

 “Okay, so… Let’s begin.” Phichit suddenly looked like a cat that had eaten a canary.

* * *

 They decided to start with Yuuri, who had been pondering his question for awhile. “...Never have I ever had sex with a woman?”

 Victor, Chris, and JJ all took shots. Yuuri gawked at Victor. “Really?”

 A shrug. “I have beautiful fans.” He put a hand on Yuuri’s shoulder. “Don’t worry, it didn’t mean a thing.”

 And then it was JJ’s turn. He had a grin, like he had been wanting to do this for awhile. “Never have I ever had sex with a guy.”

 “Wait! Listen, don’t think I don’t have pictures, JJ.” Phichit grinned. “Take a shot yourself if you’re gonna do that.”

 Everyone laughed, looking at JJ, waiting for his response. He simply took a shot along with everyone else.

 Victor was up next. He put a finger to his lips. Like he was serious in his effort of coming up with a good question. He locked eyes with Yuuri. “Never have I ever… kissed my coach on the lips.”

 Yuuri went red, grabbed his shot glass, and downed it. “You want me drunk, don’t you?”

 Everyone missed Christophe also taking a shot.

 “Relaxed, darling. I want you relaxed.” He winked.

 “I _love_ where this is going,” Christophe cooed.

 Phichit was still grinning like a madman. “My turn...and I’ve got a good one!” He paused. “Never have I ever had sex with anyone in this room.”

 Victor laughed, taking his shot of vodka. Yuuri, turning beet red, took a shot as well. Everyone missed Christophe taking a shot, due to Yuuri’s response.

 Phichit nearly squeaked. “You guys HAVE. I KNEW IT.”

 Yuuri shook his head. “This was a bad idea.”

 Christophe extended his arm, asking Phichit to top up his glass. “This calls for a celebration of sorts. I say we toast to extra curricular activities. May they be as wet as the ice I skate on.” A very awkward silence spread out. “No? Oh, well… I believe it’s my turn now. Never have I ever had sex to music. Honestly, it’s boring.”

 “What’s up with all these questions about sex. Really…” Yuuri whispered to Victor.

 “Yuuri, just take the shot, okay?”

 “Give it here,” JJ said, reaching over to Phichit.

 Victor took both his and Yuuri’s glasses and handed them over with a smile.

 Phichit sat with his hand over his mouth, totally flabbergasted. He loved this game, he really did.

* * *

 “... lesseee… I think you asked that already! But sure, I’ll drink!” Victor was beginning to reach his limit it seemed. Not to him, but to the others. He was overly clingy, Yuuri thought, hanging on to his neck and nuzzling against his cheek. “It’s so hot in here, I just need to-”

 “No, Victor. No, keep your shirt on.” Yuuri tried to remove Victor’s hands from the buttons, but they just kept coming back.

 A click from a smartphone camera was heard. No one seemed to notice.

 “No, Yuu~rii! I really need to, it’s unbearable!” Yuuri couldn’t stop him, though he tried. Everytime he tried to stop him, he’d move further away. Soon, the buttons were undone and the shirt was off.

 Another click.

 “Victor, you’re worse than I am when I’m drunk!” A giggle. Yuuri didn’t seem to comprehend just how far on the opposite side of sober he was. Victor came back to cling to him, now that his shirt was off.

 “This is better than the banquet!” Phichit grinned, nearly hugging his smart phone.

 “I know!” Christophe had a glint in his eyes. He was probably enjoying this too much.

 “Can someone take their turn? I need to be plastered if I’m going to deal with this.” JJ groaned.

 “Fine,” Christophe said, having a hard time to take his eyes off of Victor’s exposed chest. “Never have I ever paid for sex.”

 A silence spread out. If you had looked closely, you would have seen Yuuri flinch. Victor was half-asleep, not paying attention. Phichit… had his phone ready. His hand was trembling.

 “Hit me.” JJ looked away, with his arm outstretched. Not making anything that resembled eye contact.

 “I knew it,” Christophe said with a wolfish grin. “Before or after Isabella? Or… maybe with Isabella?”

 “CHRIS!” Yuuri and Phichit yelped with one voice.

 “Shut the fuck up,” JJ growled. He downed his shot and exhaled deeply afterwards. “You know what, I think I’m done.”

 “Hey…” Christophe looked him dead in the eye. “You’re in it to win it, right? Don’t be such a _pussy.”_

 “I’ll end you. My turn,” JJ said without blinking. “You see… I’ve heard a thing or two about you, too. Never have I ever tried to get out of a particular situation, when cops were involved, by offering one of them a blowjob.”

 “I’ll definitely drink to that,” Chris said with a wink. “I’d do it again, but I just can’t seem to get into the same kind of trouble these days.”

 It’s like pouring water on a goose, Yuuri thought to himself.

 Victor seemed to collect himself, just a bit. Like he’d been waiting on this. “My turn, right? Okay.” He kissed Yuuri on the cheek, whispered something to him, and started to speak. “Never have I ever touched myself to posters of my coach.”

 Yuuri paled, the sober side of himself mortified, and handed his glass to his best friend. “Don’t say a word.”

 He downed his shot quickly, with a cough.

 “You really do want him drunk, don’t you, Victor?” Phichit laughed, taking another picture. He was going to remember this forever. He was glad he was staying sober.

 “M’hmmm…” Victor replied, draping himself over Yuuri.

 Yuuri looked at his boyfriend, and thought for a moment. He had a plan for revenge. “Never have I ever had sex in public.”

 Victor grinned, giving his glass to Phichit, as did Christophe. “I can’t believe you told him about that, Victor!” Christophe was nearly laughing.

* * *

The bottles were drying up. Some of the mighty combatants were defeated, to say the least. Seeking comfort to soothe their stinging wounds. Seeking that comfort from each other.

“Hey,” Phichit whispered to Christophe as he nudged him a little, “do you think they even know that we’re here?”

“Don’t say anything. We’re getting a show in mere minutes. I know it. I mean, look at them.”

Yuuri had, at some point, lost his shirt himself. Not long after that, Victor had lost his belt somewhere behind the bed. The pair had forgotten the drinking game completely, it seemed. Victor had asked him to dance, and it was like the banquet all over again.

No one could say it wasn’t beautiful. Their eyes were locked, their moves close and in time with each other as they changed leads again and again. They were laughing at nothing, holding each other and ignoring everything else. Switching styles of dance and simply enjoying each other’s closeness.

There was no music; they didn’t seem to need any. If there had been music, it would have shifted from something slow and intimate to something else. Something more carnal. It became fiery, intense and all hands and... mouths excruciatingly close. Breathing into each other.

“I think that this is our cue to leave,” Phichit said with a voice that sounded warm. He put his phone in his pocket.

JJ was already at the door, stumbling a little as he walked out. Not even saying as much as a goodbye.

“Phichit, this is your room. You are entitled to stay,” Christophe said with a slight slur to his voice. “I hope I can be your revered guest because _this_ ,” he cocked his head to side, “is something I’ve been waiting to see.”

“We’re going,” Phichit said, taking him by the arm. “Let them have this. Alone.”

The door closed behind them as they walked out. Still inside the room were two people, getting to know each other in a whole different context. However, it would be questionable if they were to remember it in the morning. At least, this time, they would forget together.


End file.
